


Run. Eileen run.

by Goldenblade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hot, Love Confessions, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenblade/pseuds/Goldenblade
Summary: Eileen isn't sure she'll measure up to Sam's expectations.





	Run. Eileen run.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPNgreeneyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNgreeneyes/gifts).

Eileen  
I ran. I know it sounds crazy but I could not get in that car any faster.  
I packed up what I had, got in the car, and pulled out of the bunker. I stopped to make sure the door was secured, made a left, and watched it all disappear.  
He was still sound asleep. My note was plain. A dear Sam note. Dear Sam, blah blah blah, I need time to think. It's me not you. I didn't deserve him and it was becoming clearer to me each and every day. He didn't need a broken hunter. People staring. He deserved better. This was one of the brothers who had saved the world. One of the many stories I kept being informed of.   
I stopped for gas in Omaha and while standing there pumping, caught glance at a motel sign. I hung up the nozzle and went in to pay. "Nice car," the cashier smiled on the way in. I smiled in return and went on about grabbing a bag of chips and a candy bar for the night. I laid everything on the counter. "Where you headed?" he pushed on. "Think I'm stopping for the night." Reaching in my pocket for money, looked back up at a face I'd seen a thousand times. The realization that I was deaf. Of course he got closer. And louder. "YOU STAYING DOWN THE ROAD HERE? I GET OFF IN AN HOUR". I stepped back and took a short breath. "Are you fucking kidding me, you piece of shit?" I threw back at him cocking my head. Picking up my bags then heading for the door. "GO ON THEN BITCH". Within a blink I had the sleeve of his shirt pinned to a pack of cigarettes, with a short knife, behind him in the shelving. "JESUS LADY!" "Yeah, not exactly." I walked out, got in the car, and headed for some rest.   
I checked in to my room at the front desk. A duffle bag and my groceries and one elevator ride and I'd found my room. There was that old feeling again. Room, after lonely, quiet, cold room. The shutter of him not there to protect me hit me hard. I slumped down on the floor and cried for what felt like hours. Not that I needed protection. He'd told me that a million times. "You know, just back up" and he would wink and give me a grin.   
Sam has a way of communicating with me that no one else had ever tried. It seemed like within the first few days we spent together he wanted to learn everything there was about signing. ^What's this?^ He would sign, and I would reply. I got attention with other men, but then it would become awkward and well, you can't go far without communication, or with idiots.   
Not Sam Winchester though. Sam is, careful. I don't mean that in the sense that he looks down at me, I mean that he looks at me as something lovely, and fragile, that he doesn't want to squeeze too tightly for fear I would shatter. If I misunderstand, which I do a lot, he will stop everything to bring me at eye level and explain it all again. He's kind, but guarded, and his aura comes with a warning. Just relying on the few stories I have heard so far about his travels and hunts… my God I cannot imagine what he's been through.   
I checked the doors lock and stepped into the hot shower. A quick towel dry, one of his old t-shirts, and I was exhausted. I crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

Sam  
I woke with my watch alarm vibrating my wrist. Sitting up and squinting I turned it off, also noticing the nine text messages left for me. No, Eileen, coffee first. I made a cup with the little coffee pot they offered with the room and went to get dressed. I was so tired I'd never even thought of checking my phone. Oh shit. Eileen you dumbass. He's probably halfway here by now.  
"What is this? Where are you?"  
"Babe look, we can talk about this please answer me"  
My heart dropped.  
"Eileen, I love you. If I've done something wrong I'll fix it okay?   
"Tell me where you are?"  
"Don't do this."  
One from Dean "Eileen we're a little worried here so check in okay?"  
"Baby please answer me I'm sick over you gone please"  
"I need you."  
"I'm on my way."  
There it is. I knew it. I finished my coffee and packed up. He isn't going to understand. I'm trying to give him space. A good life he deserves. I went out to the car, threw the bag in the back seat, then it occurred to me. Wait a damn minute. How? I popped the hood and looked around the firewall. Nothing. Got in, checked the dash, and underneath…nope. Got out and leaned on the hood. Maybe, I walked over and felt under the tire fender well. Ahhh there you are. Smart. I pulled out a sweet little gps tracker gadget with the light still flashing. Tossed it into the bushes with a smile. Nice. I got in the car and got back on the road.   
At least it wasn't raining. The sun was shining and the windows gave just enough wind to keep it cool. My mind wandered. I drifted back to another sunny day like this. I was sitting in the library, when Sam walks in setting a picnic basket on the table. "I have a surprise!" Giant smile on his face. He had worked most of the morning in the kitchen to take me on a picnic. He had everything ready when we pulled into a little spot off a dirt road, near the lake. Blanket, food, wine. "WHOA SHIT! ASSHOLE!!" I swerved to miss a truck and almost went into the ditch. I righted myself in my lane and set out for Des Moines. That's when my mind went for that blanket.  
He was tan. As much time as he spent buried in that bunker he also loved the sun. I have to admit to the same. He poured us each a glass of wine and I swear to this day, I watched his eyes deepen when he leaned in to kiss me. He sat down the glass and the only words I caught were "You are so beautiful." I cupped his face with both hands and kissed him harder. I wanted him. More than any man on earth, I knew it was him.   
His hand was warm and went up my side under my shirt. I let him. I let him undress me like I was a perfectly wrapped present. He savored each piece of clothing removing them slowly like he was unveiling unseen territory. My body reacted to him immediately without thought. I arched under his tongue when sucked at my breast. I was so fucking wet. I helped pull off his shirt and jeans. There we were. Under the bluest sky. He kissed my hip and I nervously jumped. He grinned and signed, ^ticklish^. I nudged him back playing. His lips were soft whispers on my skin. He kissed and sucked up and down my neck, carefully laying on top of me. I lifted his chin and kissed his lips hard, my wetness nudging up against his hard cock. I glanced down between us, then back into his eyes raising an eyebrow. He blushed terribly. "I'll go slow." and that he did. His fingers trailed softly down my side and as they made their way to my clit, I almost lifted off the ground. I didn't think I could soak even more but he worked me open with his fingers, kissing me. Loving me. I was drunk on him.   
He entered me slowly and just a little, then waited a moment for me to adjust. I gasped and my reaction was covering my mouth with a hand. "No baby." He pulled my hand away. "I want to hear you. All of your sounds. Okay?" I nodded. He rolled his hips back and forward again. My nails dug into his biceps. He was perfect. He brought me to the edge and when I spilled over, he came with me. We laid there with the evening creeping in, happy. Happy and in love. We were one and inseparable from that day on. 

I pulled off and found little diner. I was starving, remembering the last thing I'd had was a handful of chips the night before. Yeah yeah, I know. I could hear him in the back of my head. I grabbed my phone and purse. I walked in and the waitress led me to a booth in the back corner. I wasn't feeling very social. "Honey you look starved what can I getcha?" I smiled looking at her name badge. Marleen. Funny. "Coffee and cream please and uh...let's see how about the number 2 breakfast, over medium, extra bacon." Marleen smiled down at me. "You got it honey. Back in a jiff. We'll get some hot food in that belly fix ya right up." I grinned watching her bounce away.   
I took a little stock of my surroundings. No crazies, no one staring at me. I pulled out my phone to catch up.  
"Really? You pitched it in the bushes!?"  
"Come on baby please?"   
"I'm not letting go. So you can just go ahead and try to push me away Eileen but I can't. I love you too much."  
Marleen sat down a plate and a mug then poured coffee in it. "Ya okay?" "Yes thanks." She frowned, but didn't push, then walked back to the kitchen. I looked out the window, and started crying again. What are you doing Eileen? Go home. You love him. He loves you. I can't. I'm not enough. How can I compete with that?   
I wiped my tears with a napkin and started eating. I needed strength at least to drive. Looking through the window again. Down came the rain. "Great."

I picked up the phone again and was about to hit reply when someone sat right down across from me. I jumped and slowly looked up into a pair of candied apple green eyes. "Hey." He grinned.   
I slumped back in my seat. "Dean"...   
He held up a finger in front of me and yelled toward the waitress, "Can I get two pieces of that beautiful pie over there and a cup of coffee please?" I read Marleen's lips to say "Sure thing sugar."  
He hit the table. "Hey Leen, you been cryin'? Somebody hurt you here?" He looked around the place.   
"No no Dean. I'm okay." Marleen quietly sat the pie and coffee down, turned and left us.   
He grabbed a fork and dug in. "Mmmm omg it's apple. Okay first, why am I in Des Moines chasing my little sister this evening?" He stopped and looked at me. I let out a sigh.   
"Look we just got too close and I'm not sure if I'm the right one for him that's all."  
He rolled his eyes and wiped his lips with a napkin. "Okay look, I don't know where you got this idea but my brother, doesn't do anything lightly, let alone love someone." He took another bite and pointed his fork in the air talking. "I see the way you two look at each other. I see the holding hands thing and you talk with your eyes. He loves you." He leaned in, "he told me."   
I watched him grin as I lost another tear and picked up my coffee. I took a drink then he spoke again making sure I was watching him. He handed me a napkin. "Sis listen. Sam, he doesn't fall easy. You are special. You can't see that? Come on. He won't do this again I know him, I see it. You're it."  
At those last words I stood up and excused myself rushing to the ladies room. I locked the door and looked in the mirror to see a blubbering messy version of myself. I started splashing cool water on my face. Oh God Eileen. I leaned against the cool tile wall. Well Dean will follow you home. He'll drag you back.  
I settled myself preparing to totally confront Dean and took a deep breath. I kept my head down dodging Marleen on the way to my seat.   
I took a drink of water and almost choked on it when I looked up. It wasn't Dean. It was Sam.   
"Omg!" I cried out and covered my hands with my face balling again. "How did you find me? Oh God I'm so so fucking sorry…." He was patient waiting for me to finish. "I love you, I swear, I want to come back home." That cause a dimpled grin to spread across his face. He slid out from his side of the booth, and kneeled down on the floor next to me.   
Reaching into the pocket of his shirt, he spoke clearly and carefully. "Eileen Fiona Leahy, I can't let you run away anymore. I want you to know how much I love you each and every day. I want everyone to know! Will you please, please be my wife?" He opened a small box with the most exquisite diamond I have ever seen. My tears flowed and I bounced "Yes!!" I screamed. He grabbed me up and kissed me.   
"Yeah!" Dean was back towards the door with his angel Cas, by his side clapping and cheering.   
^Let's go home Baby^ he signed.  
"Sam how did you find me?"  
"Marleen?" He pointed and waved.  
"Yeah?"   
"That's Donna. Oh that and there's a tracker in your watch."   
"Slick Winchester. You're driving."  
Hahahahaaa he laughed.


End file.
